


Vacation Plans

by LadyKes



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie decides she hasn't seen Ichabod or Jenny in too long and that just won't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Plans

The seven years of tribulation had ended without the world exploding (although it came close a few dozen times). In the end, the last battle had been an updated version of the first battle. The clothes and guns had changed, of course, but the forces were the same. Good versus evil, scary versus not scary, undead versus alive. It was something about required parallels, according to one of Ichabod’s more Oxford-professor lectures.

She’d thought he’d get pulled back to his own time when it was all over or at least would get to be completely dead like he should have been in the first place. It was what everything seemed to indicate would happen, especially with the required parallels thing. They’d even had a goodbye she planned to disavow all knowledge of until the end of time. It hadn’t worked that way, though. He was still here. Even worse, Katrina had really died in the last battle, which meant he had to live out the rest of his second life in the wrong century without his wife.

He hadn’t been happy about that.

Abby didn’t see Ichabod or Jenny much these days. They’d needed some time away from it all once it was clear that the tribulation was actually done and the world would continue spinning. These days he taught history at West Point since he was an expert in the American Revolution from both sides. She was Deputy Sheriff and had no desire to rise any higher. The paperwork was bad enough as it was. Jenny, well, Jenny was her own person, as she’d always been. She traveled, she explored, and when she came back, they all had dinner and drank way too much wine and generally didn’t talk about what they’d seen and done.

Eventually, though, Abby always missed them. She missed his manners and his never-ending fascination with technology, missed his tendency to dress as close to his former attire as modern clothing would allow, even missed his determination to call her Miss Mills no matter how many times she reminded him that destroying demons, ghouls, witches, and wights together for seven years counted as conditions allowing a first name in any time period and any social structure. And Jenny? Well, they were sisters. That was enough for her. 

This time she decided the three of them were going to meet for a weekend. She considered Disneyland first. After a little more thought, she decided Jenny would dislike the crowds and the parenting, plus the decor in the Haunted Mansion might be a little too close for comfort for Ichabod. Then she thought about Washington, D.C. She could show him monuments and museums, not to mention trying to explain Muppets. Somehow that didn’t seem to fit either, and not just because there might still be an agency or two in D.C. that wanted to talk to them all.

Finally, though, she realized the destination wasn’t really important, so she texted them both with her suggestion. Jenny just sent back a simple agreement, but his positive response was impeccably spelled and punctuated as always. It was like getting a tiny letter every time. _Thank you for the invitation. I would be delighted to accompany you and Miss Jenny on another adventure_.

As soon as she got today’s text missive, she booked three rooms in a quaint historical hotel in Poughkeepsie. It didn’t matter where they went. Friendship didn’t depend on location. What mattered was seeing them again, seeing the two people who understood this whole world-saving process better than anyone. There was a comfort in that.


End file.
